


All the stars were crashing 'round by dfotw

by Zhuobuer



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhuobuer/pseuds/Zhuobuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一天晚上，Steve回到他的房子时发现了一只受伤的鹤，而他——当然忠于本性地——尝试救助。即便这之后那只受伤的鹤变成了一位受伤的男人，一个问题也不回答，还吃着他的食物，缠扰他的心。</p>
<p>童话故事！AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the stars were crashing 'round by dfotw

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the stars were crashing 'round](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474955) by [dfotw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfotw/pseuds/dfotw). 



> 作者笔注：非常大概地借鉴了The Decemberists的歌“The Crane Wife 1&2”,这歌基本是潦草地筑基一个关于天鹅少女的童话故事之上。

**All the stars were crashing ‘round**

by **dfotw**

 

 

 

 

而这破晓之际，星光渐逝

此刻我视线落在那发现之物...

那是一只洁白的鹤

多么无助的东西啊

被鲜红玷染

翅膀插着一只锐箭

而它叫喊着，哭泣着

而它叫喊着，哭泣着所以...

 

很久很久以前，在一片异国的土地上，住着一位退伍的军人，他没有钱也没有名气。除了一栋小小房子和一双可以劳动的手，他什么也没有。他的名字叫做Steve Rogers，他很勇敢，也很善良，却只能靠着一笔小小的退伍养老金过活，偶尔做一做小镇上奇怪的工作。这个小镇就在他母亲留给他房子的附近。

 

一个寒冷的夜晚，微弱的阳光只能透过厚重的乌云散发出最后的温暖。Steve将自己的大衣又裹紧了些，抵挡飘落的雪花，走在从镇子回家的路上。他今天帮助Agnes寡妇砍柴火，得到一些鸡蛋和油饼作为劳工的交换。

 

在这片土地上，冬天是如此地漫长。它能占领数个月份，灰暗寒冷，每方大地都被柔软的雪花覆盖，仿佛再也看不到阳光和绿草。Steve曾在南方战争了数个年头，漫长到他几乎忘了家乡的冬天有多么凄凉沉闷。无尽的大雪和灰暗的天空，几乎比战争还要让人窒息。呼啸的暴风让Steve想起那些大炮咆哮的夜晚，空气都为之震动，噪音已不再是噪音，变成了在他胸口上的压力，如同年少时哮喘发作。

 

但他知道，他应该心存感激。感激他还有一个家，即便那只是远离城镇一栋小小的房子。感激在战争结束后，他还有回去的地方。但每当夜晚降临，他独自一人坐在炉火旁边任由寂静弥漫时，感激之情不禁显得无比苦涩。他想念Bucky，还有他的温暖（小时候他是怎样拥抱因发烧而止不住颤抖和痛苦的Steve。还有每当打完架，他会支撑Steve站起来，弹走他身上的灰尘。当他终于在Erskine博士的帮助下，参与军队后看向Steve的表情。最终他从桥上掉下死亡时带走Steve身上剩下一丝的温暖）。他想念Peggy还有她的微笑（战场上带着尖锐聪敏，Steve受伤后则变得温和柔软，还有后来带着悔恨地拒绝抛下军队中的任务和Steve逃到其它没有死亡和毁灭的地方）。他想念咆哮突击队的成员还有菲利普上校。更甚，当沉寂的空气和孤独变得难以忍受，他想念战争本身。

 

Steve深吸一口气，寒冷清冽的空气窜进身体，让他暂时忘记了对血腥和硝烟的恐惧。风越来越大，天边的最后一丝阳光也消失了。Steve握紧他的提灯，逆风而行，沿着那条指向家的小道前行。

 

不远的小山谷已露出光秃秃的树枝，在离到家还有一半的路程时，他听到天空传来一声尖锐的哭喊，他抬头看向天，正好看到一团黑色的身影直直落向地表，如同被许多坠落的星星包围着。它落在了小山谷的积雪上，发出一阵低哑痛苦的哭叫。这让Steve赶忙折转方向蹚过积雪走向它。这几乎是本能反应，因为战场上他总是这样跑向需要救助受伤的士兵。

 

他越走越近，在提灯微弱的灯光下他能看到一只白鹤，是多么无助的东西，被鲜红玷染，翅膀插着一只锐箭。它的血染红了白雪，羽毛也变成了暗红色，它嚎叫着哭喊着，发出的声线却是Steve所听过最甜美的。

 

“没关系，别害怕，”Steve四周看了看，在找地方放他的提灯。白鹤试图用它受伤的翅膀和不便的双脚躲开Steve，但只是更深地陷入雪地里，撕开了伤口。“嘘——现在，让我来看看我能帮得上什么忙。我可以救你的，别动。”

 

“那就快些。”白鹤说道。“他们知道我受伤了，他们会被派遣猎犬来捕杀我。”

 

Steve险些摔了提灯。那本来该是一只白鹤的雪地上现在变成了一个男人，他的皮肤如同鹤般雪白，漆黑的发色似它翅膀尖上的花纹，一只箭横穿过他的肩膀。同白鹤一样不停流着血，当他试图站起来时忍不住发出痛苦的低鸣。

 

“别动，”Steve告诉他说。在如此性命攸关的时刻，一只白鹤为何变成人也显得不那么重要了。“我可以往上面绑上绷带，施加一些压力来止住流血，我需要带你进屋里面去，你在外面会冻僵的。”

 

“我不…”男人呜咽着，Steve将手帕按压在他的伤口上。那块布几乎立刻地从白色染成鲜红，Steve手上划过温暖黏腻的触感，忍住鲜血带来苦涩呕吐的感觉。

 

“你能走路吗？”他问道。

 

男人（白鹤？）摇了摇头。

 

“即便我可以走，他们也能追踪到我的气味，白雪也无法覆盖。”

 

“好吧，那…”Steve伸出手，抓住男人的没有受伤的那只手臂，领着那只手压向受伤处（他的手指修长，柔软却苍白，如同翅膀上的羽毛般）。“尽量能压多紧压多紧。”

 

这位陌生的来客如此之轻，就如同一只真正的白鹤，Steve将他抱起来，另一只手还有空能抓向提灯。这样的摩擦让受伤的男人忍不住发出更多痛苦的低吟声，但最终Steve还是回收了他们唯一的光源，带领着找到了回家的那条小道。

 

雪越下越大，Steve走在道路上，庆幸他早记住道路的方向，因为提灯的光线几乎已经微不可见了，而怀中男人的重量让他止不住地分心。

 

白雪上一路点点血斑看上去就像是树林中的片片落叶。

 

“我们到了，”时间似乎过了永远那么长，Steve终于说道。除了第一天从战场返回家乡，这是他第一次这么庆幸看到自己的小房子。

 

但他没得到回应：男人（白鹤？）已经昏厥过去。

 

Steve把他带进房子，忙里忙外地开始点蜡烛和升起炉火。他停顿想了下，然后走进他的房间拾出一条被毯，盖到了男人身上。他把水放在火上加热，擦洗去男人苍白肌肤上的血渍。然后找出最锋利的捕猎刀，在炉火上消毒，开始切开伤口取出箭头。那箭头看上去制作及其精良，在Steve眼里却是丑陋，Steve迅速把它包裹在一块布上，丢弃到一边，上面沾满了那个陌生人的血液。

 

男人叫喊起来，不停挣扎，温暖的炉火也无法给他安慰，剧痛让他从昏迷中清醒过来。Steve将其压制住，轻声安慰，直到做完了一切后续工作：清理掉脏泥和雪，整齐地缝合好伤口，然后在上面敷上仅有的一点蜂蜜来防止感染。这已经不是他第一次运用到从战壕里学来的急救技能了，即使是在这片战争没有触及到的土地上。

 

“好了，好了，”Steve安慰道，用一块干净的手帕包裹伤口（是他最后一块了，也不知道要怎样才买得起替代品）。“已经全部完成了。它会痊愈的。嘘…”

 

陌生人在他的触碰下颤抖着，整个身子都已经坐在炉火前，温暖似乎无法触及他。Steve擦去手上的血渍，把那条破旧的被毯更紧地裹在男人身上，然后帮助他坐起来。

 

“你想要喝些水吗？别动，我去拿过来给你。”他往碗里盛了些新鲜的水，然后坐在男人旁边，把它举到他的嘴唇边，那嘴唇鲜红的不可思议，和他雪白的皮肤形成强烈的对比。

 

那男人瞪大他绿色的双眼，如同受惊的动物。但过了一会儿，他张开嘴巴，小小喝了一口水，如此循环，最终他喝掉了一整碗水。之后，他舔了舔嘴唇，从相遇以来的第一次，看进Steve的双眼。

 

“谢谢你。”

 

Steve摇头，不知道为什么脸红起来。他快速站起来，感觉手忙脚乱，却小心翼翼地不伤到陌生人，然后拾起碗来把它放好。

 

“不用谢。”他说道。终于些许镇定下来。“我叫Steve Rogers。你叫什么？”

 

“Loki，”陌生人说道，“来自Asgard的Loki。”

 

“啊，好的。那欢迎你，来自Asgard的Loki。伤口我也没有什么能进一步帮助你的了，所以...现在你最好能做的就是好好休息。睡觉。这里你是安全的。”

 

Asgard的Loki坐在地板上，看上去是那么脆弱微小。他坐在炉火面前，紧紧裹在一条又旧又破染血的被毯里。Steve忽略掉心底那沉重的感觉，让他一个人在此处独处，走回自己的房间。他把床垫拉扯过来，拽进客厅，尽可能地摆放置火炉附近。

 

“你在这儿的话应该会暖和些，我猜。”他说，看Loki坐进床垫里（姿势有些尴尬，他手臂还受着伤，像是再一次看着受伤的白鹤坠入陆地）。“现在睡觉吧，我会料理其他事情，不用担心。”

 

而需要料理的事情还真有很多。Steve清洗他的猎刀和缝纫针，把浸满血的手帕泡进水里（虽然这条很可能已经不能用了，不过还可以抢救一下），往炉火里面加足够的柴火，这样可以烧上一整夜。最后（他悄悄看了看Loki，仍旧雪般苍白，如同漆黑夜般的头发藏在被毯下），他抓起大衣，走到房子外面。

 

Loki说过他们会追寻他的气味而来，那样即使他是被Steve抱回来的，一路的血迹也一定没有被大雪完全掩埋，有心的追杀者会被它带领着追踪到自家门前。战争教会他其中一件事就是不怕一万，只怕万一。于是Steve拿起一只老旧的桶和一把铁锹，随着自己脚步的痕迹走回小山谷，铲起染血的雪堆，只祈祷剩下的一切痕迹会被接踵而来的暴风雪掩埋无迹。

 

当他处理好一切后几乎已经是黎明。Steve打开自家门，手中提灯的亮光照射到Loki的脸上。只见他笔直地坐在床垫上，双眼惊恐瞪大，修长的手指紧握Steve刀的刀柄。

 

“是我。”Steve说道，站在大门处，尽量缓而慢地说道。“只是我而已。”

 

Loki花了一些时间，不过最终是低头放下刀。Steve关上门，把呼啸的风雪抵挡在外，放下盛着血雪的桶，小心翼翼地接近他的客人。

 

“你还好吗？我不在的时候有人来过吗？”

 

Loki摇头，黑色的发丝散落在他光裸的肩上。他这么苍白，隐约的发烧让他脸上呈现一丝红润，他绿色的眼睛带着癫狂的情绪。Steve知道这是发烧的前兆，但他家里什么药也没有，只有给予他更多的井水，然后把旧被毯更紧裹在不停颤抖的身体上。当Steve粗糙的双手不经意触碰到光滑的皮肤，Loki畏缩了一下

 

“这么地冷，”Loki牙齿打颤，“我从未如此寒冷过…”

 

他挤出几声笑声，不禁让Steve发根直竖。他知道这种声音，是被战争摧毁的人啊，他亲眼见证过那些本应该双眼满载希望的年轻人，被战争折磨至疯狂，不要命地冲进死神的怀抱，一去不复返。他心底本是沉重的压抑感突然变成惊慌失措，连忙一只手环绕住Loki颤抖的身体，一边不停轻声说着安慰的好话给他听。他以前也这样安慰Bucky。当Steve把他从囚禁室解救出后，那些夜晚总有不停的噩梦和恐惧缠扰Bucky。跟他一样，Loki最先僵硬着，最终一点点放松下来，他停止颤抖，柔软安静地靠在Steve的手臂中。仍然发热，但平静了许多。

 

Steve一只抱着他，直到他睡着，在那之后过了好一会儿也没有放开。

 

当太阳上升到无法忽视的高度时，外面的雪仍未停，Steve终于放开他的客人。他仍沉睡，身子还在发烫，但至少没有颤抖。一夜未眠，还有很多工作等着Steve去完成。他出门去井里提水（井水还没有结冰，不过若暴风雪再不停，可就说不准了）。砍柴，扫雪，爬上房顶查看他之前修补的漏缺是否还牢固。

 

这一次，当他再进门时，Loki安静睡着。他睡的很深，Steve可以走来走去完成其他小型家务也不会吵醒他。他的手帕是真没救了，搓洗后仍然暗红，所以他就那样放平了等它干。Steve点燃灶台，烧水沏茶，炒了两个昨天从Agnes寡妇那儿换来的蛋。他把剩下的两个蛋还有油饼留给客人吃。

 

当Steve刚从战场回家时，Agnes寡妇送给他一些旧衣服，她的James已经不需要它们了。而对于Steve带回James的金属牌和最后写给母亲的信她表示感激。Steve在那堆衣服里面翻着，寻找可以适合他客人穿的。他看向Loki打量他的尺码（高挑，比Steve还高，但瘦，前一晚Steve抱他回家时感觉上并不高壮），他又看了看Loki一眼，确认仍熟睡。最后忍不住看一眼，因为睡觉过程中Loki的被毯掉下来一点，薄雾般的冬阳下他苍白的皮肤看上去似打了光般。

 

Loki中午醒过来，浑身发热不知身在何处。他仍在发烧，但比前晚清醒许多。Steve递水给他时什么话也没说，不过却将水喝完了。然后在看到给他的衣服时皱了皱鼻子。Steve想在Loki换衣服的时候跑到厨房，因为...好吧，但他只是个凡人，Loki右手的伤仍旧太严重，无法自由移动，而且发烧让他动作迟缓。到最后Steve扯开一件过小的衬衫，把它弄成条背带，然后帮助Loki穿衣，严谨地在系扣子时丝毫不触碰他的皮肤。

 

但是，食物却没让Loki产生任何兴趣。他玩弄着自己的炒蛋，无趣地捣开片油饼，偶尔抿口茶。

“对不起，”Steve说道，看向那盘灾难般的食物，“我知道它不丰盛，但是现在时节正困难。”

 

“哦…”Loki从他指下一片废渣中抬眼看起。“不，它很好。我只是不怎么吃东西。不是…”他含糊挥手。“你愿意同我一起分享这盘食物吗？”

 

一般情况下Steve是会拒绝的，但Loki看上去是真的完全对食物没兴趣，所以与其浪费不如吃掉。所以他吃下已经冷却的炒蛋，还有一些油饼。Loki时不时这下一嘴那挑一口的，茶却都喝完了，最后踱步走回客厅，留Steve收拾厨房。

 

他不知道是不是应该询问Loki关于抽屉里消失的刀这件事，但他想起了Loki前一晚恐惧的表情，于是决定让其随之而去。他确信即使对方手上有刀，自己对付一个发烧虚弱还受伤的男人是游刃有余的。

 

当他回到客厅时，Loki坐在床垫上，用没受伤的手往炉火里丢小块木柴，正撅眉凝视着火焰。他拾起被毯，好好折起来，发现那把刀已经被藏到看不见的地方了。

 

“我去把它上面的血迹洗一洗，”Steve说道，拿起被毯。

 

Loki眨眼，从盯着炉火的沉思中惊醒，看向Steve。

 

“感谢你的款待，”他说道，试图挤出一个微笑。

 

Steve也对他笑起来。

 

“不用谢。如果需要任何帮助，叫我就行。”

 

把被毯上的血迹洗净并不困难，只是Steve为Loki缝合时染上零星几点。Steve洗完后走回去把它摊开在火炉旁，希望它能干的快些。从前一夜他就没有照顾炉火，现在却也燃烧正旺，Steve只猜想是Loki在自己忙碌时往里面加了柴火。

 

房子外雪安静地下着。Steve庆幸他暂时还没有要紧事需要进镇。在以前任何这种时刻，他早就不安焦躁地在房子里转来转去。但是今天，他平静地坐在床边的摇椅上，用炭笔在纸上描绘。他想要为Agnes寡妇画一幅James的画像，之前老是画不对。但现在，每一笔线条似乎都带出了James的神采。时不时，Steve会抬头，看Loki凝视着火焰，或靠在未受伤肩膀一侧安静地打盹。

临近傍晚，Loki猛然惊醒，坐了起来，双眼大瞪看向大门的位置。Steve放下纸笔，心脏在胸腔里狂跳。他什么也没听见，只有寂静中白雪轻落的动静。他想要询问Loki，但是Loki看上去如此紧绷（修长的手探向应是他藏刀的位置），Steve决定保持安静。他自己的武器在卧室里，所以如果有不速之客，他只能将就用火铲保护Loki和自己了。

 

过了几分钟，Loki放松下来，转身面向炉火，仍不住地喘气。

 

“那是什么？”Steve问道。

 

一顿长停，似乎Loki不打算给予回答般。

 

“没什么。”

 

“才不是没什么。你听见了什么动静。是不是那群在追你的人？”

 

Loki耸肩，然后骤停嘶气，扯到了肩上的伤口。

 

“我不知道。”

 

Steve忍住显得自己太心急的话语。

 

“那些追着你的人是谁？”

 

“我不知道。”

 

“你怎么能不知道呢？”

 

“够了！”

 

Loki站起来。即便穿着那借来的衣服，一只手吊着，头发汗湿，看上去仍同王者般，Steve发觉这些竟奇怪地相适。

 

“我对你慷慨款待表示感激，但若我逾期停留，或是造成了任何不便，只需说出口，我便会离去。”他这么对Steve说，声音紧绷，手攥成拳头却止不住颤抖。

 

“什么？不，不，我不是那个意思…”Loki看上去摇摇欲坠，Steve连忙上前。还在发烧失血过多的身体撑不起他突然的爆发。“坐下来。你可以呆在这里直到你痊愈。你可以想呆多久呆多久。我只是想知道，因为…”

 

“因为？”Loki怀疑地看着他，Steve感到他手臂上肌肉紧绷起来。

 

“因为我想要帮助你。”Steve回答。

 

“你要帮助我。”Loki平平道。

 

“有这么不可相信吗？”Steve得到一个’是的’的眼神。“你受伤又这么虚弱，而且还被追杀…我怎么会不帮你？”

 

Loki看向别处，他艰难地咽下口水，喉头滚动着。Steve只得眼睁睁看着，不敢放开Loki，怕他会摔倒。也不想就这样放开，他的双手渴望着另一个人的接触。

 

“我并不常需要帮助。”过了一会儿，Loki道。声音低沉，几乎藏匿在炉火啪响声里。“更甚少有人向我提供帮助。”他停顿下来，犹豫着。“谢谢你。”

 

Steve忍不住笑起来。

 

“不用谢。”他帮助Loki坐到炉火前，然后退后，不自知地合住方才还接触过Loki手臂的手掌，想要留住温暖。“我现在去做些晚餐。”

 

“我并不饿，”Loki说。“我只需休息便好。”

 

Steve在门栏处停下来，想唠叨Loki吃东西的必要性（那白雪上斑驳鲜血的记忆仍然触目惊心），但他忍住了，觉着另一个人的耐心应该已经被他耗尽。

 

Steve端着他自己的晚餐回到客厅，Loki仍醒着。乖乖地喝下Steve给他泡的茶，但拒绝所有的食物。他脸色渐红，昏昏欲睡，这是又要发烧的前兆。Loki尽可能地靠近炉火，闭起双眼。Steve把已经烘干的被毯搭在他身上，然后离开回到卧室。他用大衣和许多旧衣服堆成个暂时小床，因为原本睡觉的床垫和被子都被他的客人用了去。

 

深夜某一时分，Steve突然醒过来，他伸向自己放在床边的盾牌。静止不动，凝听到底是什么声音将他惊醒，但却什么也没有。屋外连风声和飘雪都已经停下。有那么一会儿，Steve想要起床一看究竟，但他不想吵醒Loki，所以放弃了。他后半夜都醒醒睡睡，却没再听到半点声响。

 

第二天将近中午，Steve出门到井边打水。他想着如果有什么事物都应该在门口留下脚印，但外面下着雨雪，几乎遮掩了任何痕迹。

 

Loki看上去好多了，他体温降下来。Steve检查他的伤口，没有感染，看上去正自己愈合。 这真让人松口气，因为镇子上年老的算命婆在Steve打仗时去世了，他有点怕现在新的算命婆。还好自己从战场上学到的急救方法有用，不然Steve就真不知如何是好。

 

一切都是顺利的，Loki变得强壮起来。即使还是拒绝吃Steve递给他的东西，似乎一点儿营养也不需要。他翻阅几本Steve从不同地方带回来的书籍，向Steve的绘画提供意见，斜靠在炉火前的床垫上，似乎一点儿想要出门的兆头也没有。

 

两天后（这两天他还有Loki并没听到过任何奇怪的动静），Steve决定进镇，采购必需品，顺便打听有什么新闻，发泄一下积累的浮躁。道路被雪掩埋，但雪不深。就他观察，并没有在发现Loki的地方看见任何奇怪迹象。

 

到达小镇之后，Steve被直接带到了White夫妇家里。他们家的烟囱在积雪压迫下坍塌。这花了Steve几个小时才修好，作为交换，他得到了热腾腾薏仁汤，一条针织围巾，还有两罐野草莓酱。他还得到了一块黑面包，并且收集了 一些娱乐的龙门阵。镇子里新来的算命婆对这里的少女们造成不小的坏影响（好几个已经谈论着准备离开小镇到大城市去工作了！），最近附近冬天饥饿的野兽又开始蠢蠢欲动。还有年轻的Kelly太太的噩梦，她总是会说给任何愿意聆听的人。

 

Steve艰难地从龙门阵中脱身而出。他包里装着果酱，脖子上挂着围巾，一路走到Coulson的商店，然后等待购买他所需要的东西，这样好赶在太阳落山前能回家。他不想在这里留夜，担心Loki一个人在家里面。

 

事与愿违，冬天里Coulson的商店总是大家聚集社交的中心。如果是往常，Steve很愿意和大家交谈，并且逗留到太阳下山（然后赶着夜路回家，手中攥着提灯，遇上受伤并会变成人的鸟），但今天他绕着人群走，向大家打完招呼后便避免有眼神接触。把清单交给Coulson，身子靠在柜台，有些坐立不安。

 

当发现镇子新的算命婆突然凭空冒出来般站在他面前不远处，他几乎跳起来。

 

“Romanova修女。”他说道，想让自己看起来完全没有被吓到。不过对方翘起的嘴角说明这并不成功。

 

“Rogers队长。”她回道，简短点头。火红的头发被包在黑色围巾下，她四周巡视，几乎没有人敢看她的眼睛。

 

如果她不那么吓人的话，Steve也许会问问她关于白鹤变成人类的事情，或者请求她陪伴回家检查Loki的伤口。但事实骨感，他只好闭嘴，等待她发话。

 

“这周决定，应该会需要集齐一只打猎队伍，进森林里。”算命婆通知他，“Fury先生带队。你来吗？”

 

“是的，是的，当然。”Steve无助地看向Coulson，后者微微一笑，带着鼓舞。“为什么？有什么事情发生了吗？”

 

“狼。”Coulson说道，往计数器上放了一袋盐，称重Steve购买的东西。

 

“或者像是狼的东西。”Romanova说。

 

“White先生说过，住在溪流下的Ned这星期已经损失掉三只羊了。”

 

“而且还不止他一个。Clint看到了些什么，当他两天前打猎的时候。”

 

Steve明智地没有开口说任何关于算命婆伴侣的评价（兄弟，爱人，被洗脑的奴隶...镇子上的猜测早就花样百出)。

 

“你什么都还没看到，是不是？住的那么远，独自一人…”

 

“不，没，”Steve回答Coulson的问题，Romanova的眼神尖锐地盯着他。“我什么也没看到。不过我会注意观测的。我也没有养牲畜可以吸引狼群。”

 

“前提是狼的情况下。”算命婆说。

 

“那还会是什么东西？我们之前就经常与狼群起冲突呀。”Coulson说着，往Steve的必需品中堆了一小袋鹰嘴豆。语气听上去他已经就这事说过很多遍了。

 

“那天晚上Clint看到的可不是狼。”Romanova下巴紧绷固执地说。Steve祈祷她发起脾气来不会波及无辜。

 

“那天那么黑，还下着雪呢。“Coulson语气轻松，往Steve那堆东西里添加了一听饼干。

 

“所以…”Steve打断他们，赶在这段对话变成吵架之前。“队伍什么时候会离开？我那天会带好装备到达的。”

 

“三天后，如果天气保持不变的话。我们在教堂门前集合，黎明后一小时。”Romanova最后上下打量了他一边，点点头，转身离开商店。

 

“她也要跟我们一起来？”Steve问Coulson，他正在计算这堆东西的总价格，算盘在手指下啪啪作响。

 

“你愿意当那位告诉她不要来的勇士吗？”店主眼都没抬继续计算。

 

“好吧...”

 

当Steve可以回家时，太阳已经接近地平线了，他带的两个包都装满了东西，脑袋里也被信息填满。当冬天特别漫长寒冷时，他们会被狼群烦扰，因为森林里没有剩下什么猎物。但现在冬天并没有恶劣到那种程度，不应该有这么多袭击事件。Romanova的话语和Loki的低喃回荡在他的脑海中，“他们派了猎犬追杀我”…

 

Steve加快脚步。但他的房子映入眼帘时，他停了下来，然后大喊了一声，开始奔跑。

 

但那一团身影只不过是一群乌鸦，在Steve到达之前便闷闷不乐地一哄而散。他房子的门打开来，Loki伸出脑袋，好奇张望。

 

“对不起，”Steve喘气，走到门口。“我以为看到什么人，但只是些鸟罢了。”

 

“恩，”Loki说道，进回屋里，留着门敞开让Steve跟进来。

 

“我以为那是你，”Steve跟着进了厨房收拾买回来的东西，边解释道，“或者你那一类。”

 

“我这一类？”Loki问，身体靠在门框边。

 

“你知道…”Steve盯着一罐鹰嘴豆，感觉有些愚蠢。“一只白鹤。”

 

“我不是白鹤。”Loki倨傲地说，走近厨房，查看Steve带回地东西。

 

“我找到你的时候可就像一只呢。”

 

Loki垂眼看着Steve。

 

“我现在看上去还像吗？”

 

Steve脸红起来，转过身把盐倒好然后放在炉灶旁边。

 

“所以，如果你不是一只白鹤的话，你是什么？”他问。

 

Loki哼哼一声，却没回答，明显被Steve带回来的堆东西占据了注意力。

 

“这是什么？”他问，拿着两个之前White夫妇给Steve的陶瓷罐。

 

“唔...草莓酱。你想要尝尝吗？”

 

Steve找出一把刀，还有些饼干，Loki好奇地看着他。他用这些做了小点心。Loki第一口吃下时发出的声音几乎让Steve手上的刀掉到地上，他脸从脖子红到了发根。

 

“这太美妙了，”Loki说道，舔舐手指尖。

 

鉴于这是Loki来到后第一次对任何吃的东西产生兴趣，Steve认为他的尴尬处境和White夫人的辛苦劳作是值得的。他将刀，饼干还有果酱都递给Loki，然后自己继续开始归放东西。

 

等一切都收拾完后，他回到自己的卧室，打开床脚边的行李箱。那是他存放旧制服，武器和其它军队记忆的地方。他审视着一块指南针，里面贴有Peggy的画像（这块东西是怎么跑到箱底去的？），避免接触到他的奖徽还有Bucky的私人物品。

 

客厅里Loki不小心弄掉一听饼干的声音——还有小小的诅咒声——将Steve从哀思中拉回现实。他把武器拿出来，还有一瓶油，几块布，走到炉火旁开始擦拭。

 

Loki从蜷缩在火旁朝他抛去一个好奇的眼神，仍旧试图掏空罐底最后一点果酱，但他看上去并不害怕，即使看见Steve拿了武器过来。

 

“过几天我要去捕猎，”Steve告诉他，坐到炉火前一把椅子里。“最近有狼群在捣乱。”

 

“哦？”

 

“它们已经偷了几头羊，甚至一只农场里的狗…所有生物冬天都过得不容易，看上去。”

 

“狼群…”Loki视线垂落至火上。

 

“除非它们不是狼群干的。”Steve意有所指。

 

“为什么不是？”

 

Steve用当年队长威严的眼神看着他，而Loki还有点良心看上去局促不安。

 

“那会…”Steve深吸一口气，”对我帮助很大，如果你愿意告诉我那些本该要追杀你的猎犬的事情。”

 

“你觉得那些人是把那猎犬跟狼群搞混了？”

 

“我觉得只是很奇怪而已，刚好在你出现说被追杀后，我们这里便开始有狼群袭击事件。”Steve那样严肃地看着Loki，后者则咬着下唇，若有所思。

 

“那确实，很奇怪。”Loki叹气，“我不…这儿没什么我可以告诉你的。”

 

“你不能告诉我，还是你不会？”

 

“我可以告诉你的只有，我不认为那些袭击事件是狼群或者猎犬造成的。”

 

Steve想要让自己严厉些，但是Loki看上去如此真诚，他那件借来的衬衫滑至肩膀，露出绑着绷带的手臂和肩...

 

“好吧，如果你突然记起什么了，觉得能帮助我的话…”

 

“你对我慷慨相助，我欠了你极大的人情。”Loki，“我不会忘记的。”

 

“你不亏欠我任何事情。”

 

“不，”Loki倾身向前，将他的手（苍白修长，脆弱如同鹤羽般）放在Steve膝盖上。“我有。你救了我的命。我不是忘恩负义之人。”

 

Steve看着Loki，蜷着脚，绿色的眼睛那么大，鲜红的嘴唇微开，抬眼看着他。他心里所有不信任和严厉的感情都不翼而飞了。

 

“你不亏欠我任何事情。”他又说了一遍，声音更加轻柔。如果不是手上沾满油，他早就抓起了Loki放在他膝盖上的手。但现在他只好用手背轻触Loki，然后微笑。

 

Steve得以利用发现Loki喜爱甜食的这件事，至少可以让他做出能让客人试口的东西。他回忆起旧时母亲的食谱，搜出几乎已经积灰的白糖罐，还有最高架子上他一般不用的许多香料。虽然Loki虽坚称他不需要吃东西，Steve也不必为他费心。但他仍会细细嚼咽带香料的甜饼，直到盘子空掉为止。甚至当Steve提出想要去收集更多蜂蜜时，他也只给了Steve一个宽容的眼神。

 

这样很好。日子静如流水。远离一切战争，不再孤单。Loki占领了房屋一小块空间，制造出声响，聆听Steve说话，甚至偶尔愿意屈尊交谈两句（他知道森林很多的事情，艺术造诣也不低，还擅长用不缓不慢的语调讲述历史故事）。他会时不时嘲笑Steve，但那笑容只让Steve也笑起自己来。甚至安静不动时，他的存在也无法在屋里忽视，Steve感受到多年没有的温暖。

 

出发狩猎当天，Steve天亮之前就起了。他试图小心翼翼地不弄出声响，生怕吵醒Loki（每次被不情愿吵醒后，他都会好几个小时都沉着张脸，用沉默来表示自己在生气，如同一只生闷气的猫般）。他穿好衣服，抓些面包和起司在路上吃，最后一次在检查背包和装备。

 

“等等。”他走到门边，Loki的声音突然道。

 

“Loki？我不是故意吵醒你的。”

 

“你没有。”Loki打出的哈欠却不这么说，在微弱的朝阳中，他懒散地朝Steve眨眼。然后，从床垫站起来，走向Steve，衣服浑身皱巴巴的，还带有困意。“今天进森立注意安全。”

 

“我会的。”Steve觉得喉咙收紧。自从Peggy，在也没有人送他出行过。Loki的眼神变得温柔许多，他的嘴唇看上去如此柔软，皮肤温暖却又脆弱。

 

“不要逞强，”Loki将手附上Steve的肩膀。他靠得如此之近，这么近，闻上去像是黑暗和白雪的味道。Steve几乎是本能地伸手环绕过他的腰。

 

“我不会。”

 

“如果你发现自己陷入危险。”Loki继续道，离Steve只有几厘米的距离。“叫我的名字，我会听到你的。”

 

吻上他的嘴唇似乎比用说话要简单得多，所以Steve这么做了。他把Loki拉近，完全不在意腰带挂着零零散散的装备，将那血红嘴唇占为己有。Loki双手绕过他的脖子，插进头发，然后带着同样的热情与渴望回吻他，

 

他们分开后，Loki的眼瞳在微光下似乎反着光。

 

“去把，”他沙哑道，“去吧。”

 

然后Steve发现自己站在自家门口，盯着一扇已经关闭的门，他的嘴唇微麻，呼吸不匀。勉强地，Steve转过身，沿着小道走向城镇。

 

 

 

抵达教堂门口的广场后他已经后悔参加狩猎队了。他想要回家和Loki呆在一起。战后老兵Fury先生（现在拥有小镇上的一家马厩）早已等在那，面色萧沉肃静。还有Romanova修女和她的搭档（Clint是一位猎人，但他总是独来独往进入森林，这让关于他的流言传得更甚）。教堂门口那边有一片黑影，仔细看后才发现是Banner博士，Steve同他握了握手，心里不禁好奇那些人是怎么说服博士离开他那个小破屋子参与进队伍里的。Banner躲避了同大多数人的接触——即使他时不时会帮助那些没有钱去请巫师的人——镇子上的居民还是把他当做怪物来对待。

 

“我们人都到齐了吗？”Coulson抵达后Steve问道。

 

“这么赶要去干什么去呀，队长？”

 

Steve叹口气，转身。

 

“Stark先生，”他颔首示意，好心情所剩不多。虽说他并不像其他镇子上的人一样觉得Stark是个醉鬼和登徒子，但这人确实不可靠且自私，会给他自己和他人带来危险。他不愿意把后背交给这么一个人。

 

“先生们，”Fury插话，“还有Romanova修女。我想要知道森林里面到底发生了什么。如果那是狼，我们就解决它。如果那不是，我们就查找出到底是什么在搞鬼，然后解决它。今年冬天会很漫长，而我们承担不起这些袭击带来的后果。

 

“那不是狼。”Steve惊讶地发现这句话不是从Romanova或是Barton口中说出，出口的却是Banner。“我检查了其中一只羊的尸体，狼可做不出那样的。”

 

“我做了些东西。”Romanova修女上前递给每个人一个小纸包，那闻上去像是胡椒。“如果你们碰到奇怪的事情发生，这也许会派上用场。”

 

“那我们出发吧，追捕那些不是狼的东西，就别站这儿海阔天空了。”Stark说，“生活苦短，能抓紧就抓紧。”

 

“队长，如果可以的话，请你跟Stark先生和Banner博士一同前行，沿溪流搜寻。Coulson先生，你同Barton和Romanova修女一起，上山坡去。我在你们两队之间。大家都有喇叭，如果看到什么，就互相通知。”

 

“我会吹口哨，Natasha能听到我。”Barton说，其他人也都同意了。

 

“很好。出发吧。”

 

Steve深吸口气，和他们一同走进覆满白雪的森林。这不是战争，却又和上战场异曲同工，一样到头来可能会受伤或死亡。他想到自己的小房子，还有Loki坐在炉火边，那嘴唇鲜红。于是他不禁开始向上苍祈祷，保佑平安归返。此之前他甚至从来不相信神明。 

 

Steve一路都注意观察，散开来寻找踪迹。幸运地是Banner博士愿意充当Stark的听众，让Steve可以静下心来搜寻。这几天都没下雪，任何的痕迹都会被冻在雪中。

 

“我觉得我们应该分散开来点儿。”过了一会Stark抱怨道。好像他不是一直让Banner跟在身旁的那个人一样。“这样覆盖面积更广，可以早点儿回家，你懂的。”

 

“好吧。”Steve说，耐心被挑战着，“不过如果看见任何东西，记得要呼叫我们。还有帮忙照看Fury的安全（keep an eye out for Fury）。”

 

“我会告诉他你刚用他一只眼罩开玩笑。”Stark说完，朝树中间走去。Banner对Steve报以同情的微笑，向左转去。人一会儿便不见了。

 

Steve在寂静的树林伫立些许，才开始动腿。阳光照射在光秃秃的树干上，没有一点儿风，整个树林仿佛静止一般，只有狩猎的人们在其中穿梭而行。即使是在冬天，这样的情况也罕见，不禁让Steve从心底不舒服起来。

 

他正准备呼叫Stark和Banner，一条小溪映入眼帘，深色的水流沿着结冰的河岸急刷而过。而靠溪的那边站着一团巨大的黑影，皮毛光滑油亮，白气从它嘴中喷出。Steve仅抽了口气，那只巨大的熊便听到转身看向他。几乎下一秒，它毫不犹豫地涉入溪流，向他冲过来，露出血盆大口。

 

Steve立刻掏出号角，对天呼叫。

 

逃跑是最不明智的选择，Steve知道。他冷静地站在那里，伸手探向武器，深呼吸。如果Stark和Banner不及时赶到的话，他不觉得自己能独自挑战这么大一头野兽。那只熊还有有几码远，它突然停了下来，两脚竖立，低沉地咆哮，庞大的头颅向一侧倾斜，露出同人类一般的探寻姿态。

“你能…?你能懂得我在做什么吗？”Steve问道，下一秒便觉得自己很愚蠢。

 

那只熊就站着，盯着Steve。它张开嘴（是要说话？）然后…

 

“Rogers！”Stark呼叫。

 

“退后！”Steve大喊。“Stark，别过来！”

 

但Stark什么时候听过别人的话？Steve听到他走近，那只熊的注意力立刻被吸引走了。

 

“Rogers，你还好吧？我的老天唷，这可绝对不是一只狼。我这辈子还没见过这么大的一只熊呢。”Stark说道。

 

“退后，Stark。”Steve重复道。朝他走去。他感觉到——虽然完全没有依据——感觉到那只熊应该听得懂他说的什么，而且不会伤害他。即使它现在全心全意盯着Stark。“冷静下来，然后退后。我来解决它。”

 

“你要对它做什么，队长？用眼神逼退它吗？老天，Bruce呢？我们得叫他过来…”

 

“Stark…”

 

Steve看到熊准备进攻的姿势，它冲过来。他立刻挡在熊和Stark中间，抓起他的盾牌，深吸一口气。

 

_如果你发现自己陷入危险，叫我的名字，我会听到的。_

 

“Loki。”他低喃，眼神盯着猛冲过来的熊。如果这是最后的道别，也真令人难忘。

 

相撞的冲击力极其糟糕，但如果不是那只熊在最后关头急刹车，撞击还会更猛烈。Steve肺里的空气都被撞了出来，他背着地摔到雪地上，那只熊的一只爪子压在他胸口。

 

“Rogers!”Stark大叫。Steve想要告诉他别担心，但是没有多余的空气可以开口。

 

“Loki？”那只熊低啸出声，倾近紧盯着Steve。

 

“Coulson，现在！”Stark呼喊，然后店主的声音说了几句什么，那只熊咆哮，一支箭穿过它的肩膀。

 

受了伤，熊放开Steve，他们之间那几秒的对话仿佛不复存在。Steve试图够着自己的武器，但他只抓到了Romanova先前递给每个人的小纸包。

 

好吧，如果一只会说话的熊还不算奇怪的事情…

 

当小纸包砸到熊的胸膛上，爆炸开来形成一堆红色的烟雾。Steve一骨碌转身，把脸埋入雪中，用双手遮盖住脖子上的皮肤，希望不管那是什么这样都能抵御伤害。

 

他听到咆哮声，腿传来一阵尖锐的压力，那只熊踩到了他，然后更多的吼叫，还有四处蔓延的胡椒粉味。

 

“Rogers，你还好吗？Steve”Coulson一边咳嗽，拉起Steve。后者顺从地坐起来，然后从因为Romanova小把戏而变成红色的雪地边儿爬开。

 

“我没事，我没事。”Steve喘气，靠着一棵树坐下。“Stark？”

 

“没事。”Stark不情愿地咕哝，走近他们。“我不需要你像个大家认定的英雄那样挡在我前面。”

 

Barton从之前射中那只熊的树上跳下来。

 

“那是个什么鬼东西？”他问，弹着身上的雪花。“我朝它射了两次，那个大块头几乎眼睛都没眨一下。如果它不是准备要吃掉你的话，我都要开始崇拜它了...多么强悍的生物啊！”

 

“Banner?”Steve问，仍没缓过气来。他的眼眶刺痛，腿因为熊的踩踏还在流血，但还好没骨折。

 

“他去追那只熊了。”

 

所有人都看向Stark。

 

“一个人？”

 

“就跑着去？”

 

“为什么？”

 

“他当时很愤怒，好吧？”Stark防备道。“你试过在Bruce生气时候和他讲道理吗？他就那么跑掉了，我能怎么办？他会回来的，他总是回来。”

 

Steve叹气，头靠上膝盖。他还活着。Stark也还活着没有受伤。Banner应该也不会有事（愤怒与否，Steve都怀疑他能否单挑一整只熊）。一切都没事。一切都好。

 

这感觉当Fury和Romanova到达后消失无踪，他们露出一些无比失望的眼神。算命婆往他腿缠好绷带，用融化的雪水帮他洗脸，Fury站在旁边听Coulson的报告，神色仍然失望。

 

“好嘛，那我们当时还能怎么做?”Stark嘟囔着。在Coulson示意下，他成为了Steve的人工拐杖。Barton离队去寻找Banner，Fury和Romanova留下来检查熊的踪迹。“我就不信他们会向你一样挺身而出战斗野兽。”

 

他明显很担心，而且也很勇敢（当然也不是总是地）。Steve不禁心生喜爱。

 

“我们做的不错。你做的也不错。”他前迈一脚，因为刺痛皱眉。“至少我们现在知道在和什么打交道了。”

 

“我见过最奇怪的熊。”Coulson评价道，走在他们前面。

 

即使Steve表示抗议，Coulson和Stark仍坚持护送他一路回家。

 

“我只是需要休息而已。”Steve坚持道，站在房子门口。他可不打算把他们请进门，也顾不上无礼。“我没事。”

 

“我明天会派Jarvis给你送些食物。”Stark说道，打量着房子，似乎怀疑Steve藏着什么东西（或是人）。

 

“你确定一个人在这里没事情吗？”Coulson问道，真诚地关心他。

 

“我没事。”Steve说，他从来不是说谎高手。“真的。”

 

当他们最后终于离去，Steve进入屋子。屋子里一片漆黑，空旷。

 

“Loki？”他询问，靠在门边，心痛起来，不知是不是因为胸口的瘀伤。

 

过了一会儿，一道阴影出现在卧室门槛。Loki只看了他一眼，便快步走来，他脸看上去血色全无，同Steve发现他的那天一样。

 

“发生了什么？”他问，扶着Steve走向椅子。

 

“我以为你不在了。”Steve回答道，那么一刻受伤和熊的袭击都不重要了。

 

“我觉得你不会想要其他人看到我，或是看到你房子里有人住的痕迹。”Loki说着，帮助Steve坐下来，然后在他脚边跪下。“你受伤了。让我看看。”

 

“没什么的。Romanova修女已经帮我打好绷带了...Loki，已经没事了。”Steve满是擦痕和泥巴的手抓住Loki颤抖的双手。“我没事了。”

 

“你这不是没事！”Loki大声说。“我听到你了！那是什么？谁对你做的这个？”

 

“那是一只熊，但是别担心。Romanova修女的小把戏奏效了，而且我几乎都没…”

 

“不。”Loki说道，踉跄倒退。

 

“Loki？”

 

“一只熊？那不可能是一只熊。”Loki绿色的双眼瞪的那么大，那么明亮。如同他发烧那晚。

 

“哦，相信我，那是一只熊。”Steve说道，疲惫轻笑。

 

“那不可能…!”Loki猛然起身，疯了一般四下环顾。“不，不，不！”

 

“Loki…Loki，怎么了？”

 

那爆发来得快去得也快，Loki马上冷静下来。

 

“没事，没什么。你是对的。你没事，你现在没事了。”Loki试图挤出一个微笑。“我去给你烧些水，你得洗洗干净。能去生一下火吗？煤炭应该还没完全灭掉呢。”

 

Loki躲进厨房，留下一个困惑担心的Steve，但他实在是太累了。当Loki回来时，他还在试图脱下自己的靴子，Loki走路迅速，看上去如此慌乱不安，Steve担心他会开始掉羽毛。

 

“给我，我来帮你。”Loki又在他脚边跪下来，轻而易举地脱下Steve的靴子。“把衣服脱下来。你带回来的泥巴落得到处都是。”

 

Steve轻笑，Loki不满地瞪着他，只好举起双手，试图严肃起来。

 

“好吧，好吧...但你也不能怪我想要笑呀，我可是那个被要求脱衣服的人。”

 

Loki脸上闪过一圈复杂的神色（从好笑，到愤怒，害怕，痛苦，还有无数莫名的情绪），但最终，他朝Steve露出一个真挚的笑容。

 

“好吧，但我希望为我脱掉衣服的人至少是干净的。”他回答道，然后皱起鼻子，因为Steve大笑着故意用脏兮兮的手摸过他脸庞。

 

如果Steve没那么精疲力尽的话，他会更加享受Loki为他清洗的过程，但是他太累了——虽然Loki出乎意料地很会帮忙——到最后只想躺下来，睡觉，如果还能搂着Loki在怀里就更好了。

 

听到询问后，Loki脸上又露出那种千言万语的表情，同样，他最后露出一个笑容。

 

“当然。”他说。“当然。”

 

Loki把床垫拖进Steve的卧室，胡乱地把床单枕头往上一甩，留下Steve一人收拾它们，自己则走进厨房，弄得乒乓作响。

 

“来，”他说，手中拿着一个杯子回来，“牛奶加蜂蜜。”

 

“谢谢。”Steve说，接过杯子，手却没离开。他覆盖住Loki的手指，轻扯向自己，Loki随即躺下来，没拿东西的一只手环绕过Steve的腰，头躺到Steve肩膀上。“我没事了。”Steve低声说，感受到Loki全身不时颤抖。“我没事了。我们明天再谈。”

 

“喝掉你的牛奶。”Loki脸埋进他的肩膀。

 

Steve笑起来，一口气喝掉了牛奶。它尝起来颇为苦涩，一想到这是Loki下厨为他做出来的，它就比Stark珍藏的白兰地还要好上几百倍。

 

他们钻进被单——Steve留意Loki不停地乱动，Loki则小心翼翼不触碰到Steve的伤口——然后每个人达成协议各自的腿脚该放哪里，Steve终于将Loki挽在怀中，感觉那么温暖柔软，如此诱人，如果他不是这么疲惫还受着伤就好了...

 

“明天，”他脸埋在Loki发中小声道，“明天我们再说。”

 

Loki抬头，黑暗中准确无误地找到Steve的嘴唇，用一个吻封住他的话。

 

深夜的某一时分，Steve觉得他听到一些说话声…不，不是说话声，是熊的咆哮…他想要醒过来，警告Loki，但他的四肢感觉如此沉重，无尽的困意缠绕将他拉入黑暗…他闻到白雪的味道，听见Loki轻柔安慰的话语，然后他又一次睡着。

 

早上醒过来时，床上只有他独自一人。整个房子感觉如此寒冷，炉火早已熄灭，椅子上整齐折叠着眼熟的衣服，Loki不知去向。Steve试图压下自己的恐慌，打开门走出去：雪中一串巨大的熊掌印，一路走至他的门前再返回。其他的什么痕迹也没有，没有任何打斗挣扎。

 

Loki离开了。

 

想到前一天Loki谈论到熊时脸色骤变，他那不似寻常的温顺态度，还有牛奶中苦涩的味道，醒不来的困倦，还有Loki避免回答任何Steve的问题...

 

Steve想要假装胸口的疼痛是来自伤口，双手不住地颤抖是因为愤怒。拖着酸痛的四肢，他点燃炉火，做了些吃的，坐下来清洗他脏兮兮的狩猎衣服，然后走出门铲雪，直到没有任何熊掌印痕迹能留下被别人发现。

 

如同算好了时间般，正当他收起铲雪锹，Stark和他的仆人便抵达，车上装满了Steve一个星期也吃不完的食物，还有Romanova送给他的软膏和中草药，他告诉他说Banner清晨时分已经回来了。

 

“那只熊跑得完全没踪迹。Bruce发誓它比许多村民都还聪明上些。”Stark挤了挤眉，表示他同意Banner的言论，而且他不是为了夸奖熊。与此同时，Jarvis接手Steve的房子，即便Steve试图阻止。“Bruce没啥事，他甚至没着凉，这不是他第一次在森林里过夜了。”

 

“那样…那很好。”Steve说道，集中注意力在谈话上，而不是想要朝正在收拾房间的Jarvis大喊大叫，他正清扫走Loki住过的痕迹。

 

“Fury正筹备着再来一次狩猎，等你痊愈后。”

 

“或者，谁都说不准呢？也许那只熊被我们吓跑了。”Steve回答。

 

Stark担心地看了他一眼。

 

“你确定你没事吗，队长?”

 

“没事。”Steve试图微笑，“我没事的。叫我Steve就好。”

 

“在英勇救命后以此来交朋友吗？”Stark冲他坏笑，“叫我Tony就好。Stark是我父亲。”

 

“我煮好了Romanova修女送给你的茶，Rogers大人。”Jarvis说，递给一个杯子，是Loki前一夜给他牛奶的杯子。这让他花了些时间才伸手接过来，不过Steve觉得没人能怪他。

 

“谢谢，Jarvis。”

 

“所以，队长...我是指，Steve...那只熊坐到你身上，你又住得离镇子这么远，肯定不方便吧。”Tony嫌弃地看了看四周，靠近Steve，压下声音语气几乎带着阴谋。“我终于让Bruce相信他那破房子在下一场暴风雪时就会坍塌…它真的会，你应该瞧瞧那房顶…所以，我在想你愿不愿意跟我们一起过来住，添点人气，你知道，看好我们，免得有什么娄子啊爆炸啊发生，至少等到你不像个老头子一样一瘸一拐。”

 

Steve笑出声，环顾他周围。他想过当夜幕降临，只能坐在炉火旁的椅子上聆听房子的寂静，不再有Loki的存在填满空隙。他想过漫长无尽的冬夜里，等待不知何时会来熊的咆哮或者白鹤的叫喊。然后每一年过去，他的记忆不再犹新。他要怎么再接受得了那种空虚，明明前一夜Loki都还在他的怀抱之中。

 

“好的，”他听见自己说，“当然，为什么不呢？”

 

Tony挑起眉，Jarvis停顿的动作告诉他，两人都为他的决定感到惊讶。

 

“我收拾收拾行李。”Steve继续道，趁自己改变主意前站起前。

 

“如果需要我帮助的话，Rogers大人…”

 

“不，不，Jarvis。我可是个老军人了，习惯自己收拾行李。我不会花很长时间。”

 

感受到Tony好奇的眼光，Steve没时间犹豫，走进卧室关上门。

 

那床铺还没叠，被单散发着Loki混合着雪和黑暗的味道，枕头上还有Loki的形状，旁边还有Steve为Loki准备出行的大衣。那些是Steve的希望，它们在这凌乱的床铺间枯萎。

 

带着怒火（终于！），Steve拿出他的旧书包，开始往里面装衣服，整齐折叠得如同Hill长官在视察他般。他要离开这个房子，接受几天Tony的款待，然后当不再每一次呼吸都感到痛苦时，他会回家，回到以前的日常生活。

 

离开卧室前他再一次停顿下来，心脏隔着瘀伤的肋骨带着不理智的希望疯狂地跳动，但是除了寂静什么也没有。

 

“也许您应该喝完这药，Rogers大人。”Jarvis说道，待Steve走进客厅后接过他手上的包。

 

Steve顺从地喝完了他已经冷却的茶，试图让自己看上去不那么可怜。Tony善解人意地把自己注意力转移到一本壁炉台上Loki留下的书。

 

“我们出发吧，队长。”Tony耐心终于耗尽，他拍了拍Steve后背。Steve忍下畏缩，他刚好打到了一块比较重的伤上。“Coulson肯定会嫉妒疯掉的…”

 

 

***

 

 

月光下，我那白鹤妻子降临至我家门前

繁星闪耀，我哑口无言，请她进了门…

 

事情接踵而至——主要还是Tony接连不断地搞出爆炸，Fury上门带给他其他人完成不了的任务（还有一次Clint进入森林后消失，Natasha恐吓所有人如果不把他安全找回来，她就把整个镇子烧掉）——，Steve直到早春才得到回家的机会，而他也用完了骗自己不需要回家的理由。

 

Jarvis确保了当他回家后一切皆已安置好，他的家具干净如新，空气中飘着薰衣草的香味。

 

它看上去如此舒适，却没有家的感觉。

 

Steve试图潜心安定下来。他点燃炉火，收拾衣物，摆设出几个小玩意儿，为自己做了些食物。他哼着歌来打破寂静，紧紧地拉上窗帘，避免自己想要看出窗外的欲望。

 

当夜幕降临，他坐在火边，打开一本描绘本。那上面画有一只粗糙描绘的羽翼，还有一张尖锐的脸庞，下一页还有一双极是细致半眯的眼眸（只是黑白的炭笔，但Steve仍旧能够透过描绘看到那眼睛的绿色）…Steve一张张仔细翻阅，然后重新翻开一张纸，拾起一只Tony送给他的细铅笔。

 

他正反复琢磨怎么画Loki脖颈的线条（那他从来没机会咬下的肌腱，还有吻出瘀青的皮肤），突然门口响起敲门声。

 

也许是Jarvis，带着Tony’此时此刻一刻都不能耽误’想要送给Steve的东西，Steve这么想着。也许是Natasha，顺着她时不时毫无缘由的月光下的散步散到了这里来，他这么推理道，忽视心中雷鸣般的狂响。也许是一位迷路的旅客，被这里的灯光和烟囱吸引…

 

他打开门看见Loki站在另一边，全身黑色。他的眼睛明亮如同繁星，还有他那如同羽翼般修长的手指正在胸前焦虑地打结。

 

不远处，一只熊正看着他们。

 

“我…我一直在等你回来，”Loki说道，“我以为...当你搬去和Stark住在一起…但是Thor...他是我的哥哥，你看，就是那只熊…”Loki低垂视线至地上，深吸一口气。”当我知道Thor已经找到我后，我…有些事情必须等我回去处理，那些如果不处理好…我不想要让你惹上麻烦…”

 

Loki抬头，刚好看见Steve也在看着他。

 

“我…”Steve停顿，手抓过头发。“你可以早点告诉我这些的。我不会强迫你留下来。’  


Loki那极薄的嘴唇上挑，露出一个生硬的笑容。

 

“你扪心自问…如果我知道你心中是不想我离开的，我还愿意走吗？”

 

Steve叹气。

 

“那你为什么回来？”

 

“听了我哥哥的建议。”Loki又不开心的挑起嘴。“他觉得你会原谅我。”

 

“我原谅你，”Steve立刻道。

 

Loki看进他的眼睛，表情充满希翼，Steve情不自禁地拉起他的手。

 

“不过我并不感到抱歉。”Loki说道，任他牵手，如同Steve熟悉那般头倨傲地侧起。

 

“你道歉的方式也是独具一格。”Steve低笑道，拉近Loki。

 

“我保护了你的安全。”Loki坚持道。虽然神情依旧固执，身体却顺从地靠入Steve的怀抱。

 

“我哪里有危险过？”

 

Loki僵硬起来，将犹豫的神情藏进Steve脖颈后，后者还没来得及沮丧，Loki便开口。

 

“我会告诉你的。”他保证。“我会告诉你所有的事情。”

 

Steve不可抑制地笑起来，即使他知道Loki根本看不到。

 

“所有事情？”

 

Loki轻哼，然后退后皱眉看着他。

 

“你还想要知道什么？”

 

Steve脸上仍然挂着笑容，指尖描绘过Loki的嘴唇。

 

“你会告诉我那只不停在视线周围盘旋好几个星期不走的鸟吗？”他的手指划过Loki不满而撅起的嘴角。“还有那个黑影…我很确定那是只熊的影子…我当时正在搜寻Clint的踪迹，它吓走了狼群。还有我和Tony被困在暴风雪中听到的声音？”

 

“这些你都不应该注意到的。”Loki靠着Steve的手指低声道。

 

Steve注意不要露出自豪的神情。

 

“我向White夫人要了些她的草莓果酱，”他转移话题，“我们需不需要叫你哥哥也进来坐？”

 

“不，”Loki立刻答道。“就让那只笨手笨脚的怪物站在外面守卫吧，较谁叫他这么爱管闲事。再说他会把地毯上弄得到处都是毛。”

 

“他不能像你一样转换形态吗？”

 

“换成人形对他也没有区别。”Loki轻蔑地哼声，如是说道，然后挣脱Steve的怀抱直直走入房屋，如同这里的主人般。

 

Steve朝那只熊挥手再见，然后跟着Loki一同进入房子，关上门。

 

黑夜中远方的小镇传来一阵钟声，如同婚礼的音乐。

 

 

 

——————THE END————————

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
